At Death's Door
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Mikhail Victor was a man of honor, but his world was destroy when his men were killed off by the horrors of the city. Now Mikhail will die trying to get out of the city alive.


Resident Evil:

**Resident Evil:******

At Death's Door

The helicopter shifted as it veered over the small buildings of the dieing city known as Raccoon. Mikhail Victor, the leader of the U.B.C.S, looked over his men. Their young faces covered with fear and dread, fear that they would not come back alive. Mikhail cracked a smile; he was the only one that known that his men would pull through. Umbrella had hired them, hired them to rescue the survivors of a mess that they help to create.Nobody said anything, the only thing they could be heard were the dead screams of those that walked the streets aimlessly looking for the warm flesh of the living.Mikhail only had one thing on his mind, rescue the civilians and get out alive that was all.

The helicopter hovered over the building ready to let the men down. Mikhail's boots hit hard on the roof of the small apartment building. " You know the mission, save survivors, head for clock tower for extraction. Watch you're asses out there. Go, Go, Go!"The words weak, but powerful in sense, filled the men, making them ready for what was to come. Mikhail found the doorknob of the staircase door and opened it. Mikhail looked around, trying to see of any danger. The stairs creaked and cracked under his weight. The men followed him down the trail of stairs as he made his way down the apartment. As they broke through the front door, the men split up, going their different ways, trying to cover every inch of the dead city. The group of men broke up into groups of two to cover more of the land. Mikhail was paired up with Johnson, a young private. His face was a bright white, his eyes wide with panic. His body trembled and twitched.Johnson didn't speak a word. His mouth to full of fear and death to speak. Mikhail searched around the barren street, looking to see if any life stirred.Mikhail and Johnson made there way down the empty street. 

The road was littered in garbage and wrecked cars. It made Mikhail feel if he was in a city by himself. He ran down the dark street not seeing anything that resembled that of a human. A flutter of wings makes Mikhail look up; a flock of ravens fly up into the night sky, their black bodies silhouetted against the pale moon.The moving of metal makes Mikhail stop in his tracks and scan the area one more time. An unearthly groan comes out from an unseen mouth also the rubbing of clothes could be heard in the silence. Mikhail know what it was, a creature of the night, a inhuman monster that craved the flesh of the two mercenaries. " Zombie." The cold word rolled off Mikhail's lip. Johnson tenses up at the sound of the word.The gray arm of the creature slumped over the hood of the car that he hid behind. It slowly raised itself from the ground, getting to its feet. Mikhail walked forward, calmly, and readied his weapon. His finger fell on the trigger, and pushed back. The street exploded with the clatter of shells and gunfire. The rounds rip and shard the already ragged clothes of the undead monster. The bullets rattled its dead body, the force of the rounds pushing it back as they exit through its backside.The creature groaned its displeasement as it is pushed away from its meal. Mikhail known he had to try a new tactic, Mikhail trained his aim towards the head of the zombie. Its forehead exploded with dark blood as the bullet passed through. A gray liquid leaked from the hole as it falls backwards. Its body bounced once before it stopped its movements. A sigh of relief falls over Mikhail, as he feels a little safer that the danger has passed.

Mikhail and Johnson stand in the street, trying to figure out what they are going to do. " If someone was alive they would have heard the gun shots and come down here already." Mikhail speaks. Johnson nervously nods at Mikhail's words. " It may already be to late, the city might have already fallen into submission to this undead creatures." Mikhail utters under his breath feeling the own power of his words. The cool summer wind blows down the street, moving loose signs, causing new noise to occur. The wind continues down the street, moving the licking flames of a burning car. Mikhail stood in the darkness; thinking if they may be the only ones alive in this city right now.

A devilish howl erupted in the calm night air. Johnson's fear hit him hard, new panic rushed through his veins. " Stay calm, private, just stay your ground." Mikhail says searching the grounds. Johnson looked around, sweat making its away around the carves and bulges of his face. Johnson gaze at Mikhail, he turned and run, run from the terror and fear. He just wanted to hide from it all. Mikhail screamed at him to get back, but the words rolled off Johnson, like he didn't even hear them. Johnson runs into the dark gloomy alley, trying his best to conceal himself from the horror of the city. He rounds the corner; moans of hunger float through the night air. Johnson stumbles as he makes his way into the alley, tripping over something that laid on the ground. Something groaned behind Johnson. He turned around, panic still high. His eyes catch the blank white eyes of the zombie that stood over him. Its jaws opened, dripping wet cold saliva on him. Johnson covers himself with his arms, the cold saliva coating over his skin. Johnson closed his eyes and raised his rifle. The rattle of the bullets echo throughout the alley, the clatter of blank shells casings joins with the sound. The wet sticky mouth of the zombie wraps around Johnson's arm, closing tightly on his flesh. The snap and ripping of flesh makes Johnson cringe, another set of hands grabs on to his legs as well as another set of jaws. Johnson opens his mouth, but no sound came out but a dry gag. As the pain subsided and fear left, Johnson laid back, blackness wrapping around his entire body.

Mikhail stood his ground in the middle of the street awaiting the show of the creature that was hunting him down. A set of red demon eyes caught Mikhail's attention as it watched him from a fire escape. He watched them as they stared back at him. Mikhail raised his rifle, aiming it towards the pair of eyes.Mikhail's eyes narrow as the fire escape becomes engulfed in black, the red eyes disappearing in the dark. Mikhail looked around, trying to spot the eyes once again.A scream of something terrible came from behind Mikhail. He turned around, eyes full of fear and disarray, meeting the cold red eyes companied by a stock body. The form of the creature come into view, its green body solid and fat, its back hunched over, making its long clawed hands close to the ground. The creature's face was small and square. Its jaw broad and wide, opening and closing as drool dripped passed through its teeth.The Hunter screamed out its terrible song as its claws raised into the night air. Everything happened in a flash of action and movement. The hunter's claws straight lined and dived themselves into Mikhail's stomach. Blood flowed over the colorless claws, painting them in a vivid red. The pain ripped through Mikhail, draining him of life. Mikhail screamed, his howls of agony boomed through the dead night. Mikhail know there was only one thing he could do, through the pain Mikhail lifted his rifle. The hunter jumped back, taking its claws out of Mikhail's abdomen. The bullets tore through the tumors that covered its upper body. The hunter wildly roared out as the bullets enter its fat body, tearing through muscles and organs. Its thick body hit the ground, smacking hard on the concert. The pain surged through Mikhail's body making him drop his rifle to the ground. Mikhail slumped to one knee trying not to let himself be beaten. The sting of the wound increased in pain, making Mikhail drop face first to the ground below.Mikhail laid on the pavement in a pool of his own sticky blood, not sure if he was going to live or die. 

Mikhail's eyes fluttered open to see the simple black eyes of Carlos olivera, the young corporal of the U.B.C.S group." Don't move you are hurt pretty badly." Carlos says in his South American accent. Mikhail tried to open his mouth, but the pain was too great. His eyes closed once again, and laid back down. The words of Carlos slowly disappeared into nothingness. Faintly Mikhail could hear the words of Nicholai and a new voice, a voice of a woman's. " I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S." the woman says cocky to Nicholai. " You mean the R.p.d's Special forces unit." Nicholai speaks. Silence falls over the party as Nicholai goes into deep thought. " We can use her help, serge. " Carlos pleads with the Russian. " No, we can't trust her." Nicholai responds as he walks into the other car.Carlos goes after him; the young woman walks over to Mikhail. " Oh god this looks bad." The woman's dewy sweet words enter Mikhail's ears. " Get ready they're coming fire, fire." Mikhail screams not knowing where he is. " Just lay back save you're energy." The young lady cracks a smile as she rises up and follows Carlos."Our squad is cut down to you, me, and Lt. Mikhail and Mikhail is hurt bad." Carlos pleads once again to Nicholai. " Fine, we have to reach the extraction point at the clock tower. We are going to use this cable car as a kind of moving shield…" The words drowned in silence as Mikhail steps back into the darkness. 

Mikhail awoken once again, this time not to the voices of his fellow men. Something was banging against the side of the train car. Mikhail raised up dispute the soreness that shot through his side. The loud moan of hunger came from outside as the banging continued. Mikhail, filled with anger, got up from the bench. Mikhail got to his feet, rifle in hand, and stumbled towards the door.Mikhail carefully walked down the step of the train car, looking off to his left. Mikhail was right about the banging; a pack of about six zombies walked his way.Their gray skin bloody with ragged holes from days of decay. Mikhail, groggy and disoriented, raises his rifle. He pulls the trigger; a burst of colorful fire erupts from the barrel of the gun. The bullets missed their intended target and tear through the shoulders of the undead monsters. Mikhail curses himself and fires yet another burst of rounds, hitting the target, the zombies heads cave in as the bullets dive into their foreheads. More zombies came into the small passageway, groaning their cry of death. " Don't come any closer." Mikhail screamed at them. He tore a grenade from his belt, waiting some before he threw it. The round grenade bounced and stopped at the feet of the approaching zombies. It exploded into a vivid array of orange fire; body parts cascaded down to the ground. Tired and hurt Mikhail drops down, holding his body weight only on one knee. His abdomen spat blood; Mikhail wrapped his arm around his waist, putting pressure on his injury. The young woman he saw before, run towards him with fear in her eyes. " Mikhail, do you have some type of death wish?" She says harshly to the wounded solider. " My people they were wiped out by these monsters." Mikhail says as he turns his head shapely to Jill. " I can't stop just because I am wounded." He says harshly." But can't you see those monsters are the victims of Umbrella." Jill utters. " Are you acquiescing me of taking it out on them. AS you don't seem to understand something, we are really involved with the company. There's no reason for any us to take the responsible for this mess." The words filled with anger spill pass Mikhail's lips. Jill walks over to side, and helps him to his feet. " I know that and right now that's the only reason why I am trying to cooperate with you." Jill says as she helps Mikhail make his way to the train car. The two enter the train car; Mikhail lays back down on the branch feeling the pain increase with every step. "Get some rest now." Jill says as she disappears out of sight again. 

Mikhail falls deep into blackness again as the diseased cells multiply throughout his body. The train car rumbles as its engine kicks to life. He could feel the car move down the tracks. Mikhail lifted up, trying to figure out what was going on. He looked out the back window and saw the burning fires disappear from the foreground. Mikhail laid back down, cracking a weak smile. The train car rocks as something heavy jumps on the top of it, Mikhail grabs his rifle, getting ready for anything. The ceiling dents in with force. The ceiling tears apart like paper as a huge humanoid creature jumped in. The rock of the train throws Mikhail from his seat and in to the floor. Mikhail let out a yell of alarm as the creature bellowed out.The car door opened, and Jill stood in the opening. Mikhail stood up, he know what he had to do. " Jill get out of the cable car now!" Mikhail said with firmness. " Mikhail, wait, don't" Jill pleads. " Get out of here, Hurry!" Mikhail says as he lets out a storm of bullets at the giant monster clad in black leather. Mikhail backed up, stilling firing everything he had at the monster, but nothing stopped it. The gun jerked several times, Mikhail looked down at it with great fear in his eyes and then looked up. The giant fist of the nemesis backhand Mikhail into the branch seat. Mikhail's head bounce off of the glass as it hit it. Mikhail slumped over, dazed by the attack. He reaches for his rifle, trying to get it before the monster continues its attack. Its cold hand wraps around Mikhail's neck and tosses him across the width of the cable car. Mikhail known there was only thing he could do. There was nothing else left to stop the beast, and his life was already over. Mikhail's hand grabbed his last grenade from his belt and pulled it out slowly, concealing it away from monster.The nemesis stood over him; Mikhail put his finger through the loop of the pin, readying himself. The pin popped out, the cable car exploded with hell fire, ending the soldier's great life, but saving two others.


End file.
